


A New Look

by TheNights



Series: We've all got problems (and solutions) [1]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Destcember (Destiny), Destcember 2019 (Destiny), Family of Choice, Gen, a new look, change, gen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21669727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNights/pseuds/TheNights
Summary: Nodding to himself, Sol finally snapped around and peered into the dark of the rest of the ship."Have you finished sulking yet?”No one answered.---Sol's been waiting for this for years, decades even.
Relationships: Ghost & Male Guardian (Destiny), Guardian & Ghost
Series: We've all got problems (and solutions) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1562206
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	A New Look

**Author's Note:**

> Destcember Day 01: A New Look 
> 
> I like Destiny and I like writing so this festive month has started swimmingly.

“Guardian, you are cleared for landing. Proceed to the Hangar, dock 4”

“Thank you” chirped Sol, shell spinning merrily and settling with a pleased wiggle. There a small blip of acknowledging static before the feed cut, leaving the cockpit startlingly quiet. Unbothered, Sol trilled out a few notes of a song as he busied himself with directing their ship from where they’d been circling the Tower for the last 10 minutes. The ship let out a low hum as its engines started to cycle down. Nodding to himself, Sol finally snapped around and peered into the dark of the rest of the ship. 

"Have you finished sulking yet?”

No one answered. Giving an amused clicked, Sol idly floated in further until he came across a pair of legs sticking out from behind the privacy screen that separated the rest of the ship from the small living quarters. Huffing out another entertained sound, Sol gave a small shake and let the full beam of his light fall on the figure lying on the small cot. 

The figure gave a full-body jerk, half-heartedly rolling on their side. “Or has your vocaliser shorted out again” he teased, laughing as he finally got his answer in the form of a pained groan. “Go away” came a croaky voice, narrow gold eyes peering back at him “I’m not in the mood”. “Oh quiet you grumpy almond” replied Sol, dismissing the growl directed at him and spun to inspect the rest of the room. Tsk-ing at the sight of piles of scattered glimmer and catalogues, he set about tidying up the space. “We’re landing soon. Make your peace before I drop you in.”

Behind him, he heard the groan of heavy machinery coming to life and beginning to move about the cabin. Humming, he chattered distractedly as he directed the ship to slide open it’s small window coverings and tuck back in its small table setting. “Shellac said she and the others are waiting at the usual spot so if you could not drag your feet like a petulant rabbit, I’d like to see them sometime this year.”

“Tell them we have bounties to complete. We’ll have to catch up next time” 

Sol stilled then, quick as lighting, appeared in front of the hand about to redirect the ship controls. “Didn’t I tell you to stop being a big baby Ambrite” he said lightly, advancing with enough force that the other retreated fairly quickly. A quick command to the ship flooded the interior of the ship with light, which was followed swiftly with a slew of hissed curses. 

Ambrite glared blearily, optics flickering as they were forced to dim startlingly fast. 

Sol trilled happily at the site of the other “You look nice” he commented, buzzing around the other just to prompt an irritated swipe of a hand, “It’s a shame you couldn’t have scrubbed up that personality of yours at the same time”. 

“Fuck off” 

Sol ducked under another strike and snuck in for his own attack, nuzzling up into the hollow of Ambrite’s cheek “You’re going to be fine. Fern will be flattered that you chose her colours". Ambrite tucked his chin down, avoiding looking directly at his Ghost. The rigid planes of outer casing made facials expressions hard for the Exo, but Sol could hear the systems inside Ambrite pick up subtly in a soft purr. Honestly, it was as good as a blushy fleshy face in his opinion. “They’re not her colours” grumbled Ambrite, shaking his shoulders out and straightening up “Many guardians have gotten their mitts on this shader, it’s practically standard”. 

Sol huffed exasperatedly, choosing to keep his silence. 

He watched as Ambrite slipped his helmet on, a shock of blue lighting up the front of it. As the ship pulled up flat, the warm light of the setting sun filled the small space. In it, the Guardian’s armour of white, decorated with bold golden details, gleamed. Feathers encircled a head crowned with eagles, gold tips dancing softly as Ambrite moved into position. In his mind, Sol compared the vision to memories of a stern figure rising from the waters. Armour permanently dyed the green of river sludge and rusted from decades of being left to erode. Memories of following that figure through countless miles of land and space, stubbornly unchanging. Sol mentally bid that person a cheerful farewell, rushing forward to join the new one. Ambrite-74 didn’t react as Sol made his home amongst his feathers, settling in deeply until he was all but hidden. The purr that had never stopped rumbled to a roar just for Sol to listen to.

“Spawning in five Guardian” 

“I’m ready”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Happy Holidays.


End file.
